Shut Up and Go to Sleep!
by Wolf Spirit of the Northlands
Summary: Fluffy one-shots about The Doctor and Donna taking place just before bedtime. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I know, I know, I've always been a strong 10/Rose supporter, but 10/Donna is my new obsession. Besides I've always like 9/Rose better than 10/Rose. So this is my first time writing Donna ever and if I screw something up, tell me! **

****So pretty much whats going on is these are somewhat unrelated fluffy one-shots, the only thing that ties them together is that they take place right before The Doctor and Donna fall asleep. **I'm going to try to update every few days, I have a lot going on lately.  
><strong>

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Donna… Donna. Donna!"

"What? I'm trying to sleep."

"Donna, you're hogging the duvet."

"Really? That's really what you need to tell me at whatever time it is in the morning?"

"Yes!"

"How much coffee did you have?"

"Not much. Only the whole pot."

"Spaceman, we've been over this! If you have coffee before bed. It makes you hyper and then you crash and fall asleep."

"But when I'm hyper I get more stuff done."

"Doctor, are you 904 or 7?"

"903."

"Good."

"…"

"I'm guessing your caffine high just ended? So, take your shoes off and cuddle me. That's an order Spaceman."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That's better."

"…"

"…"

"Donna?"

"What?"

"I can't sleep."

"It's only been five minutes. What could the problem possibly be?"

"I need some white noise."

"Fine, I'll turn the fan on. Whatever Spaceman wants, Spaceman gets."

"…"

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you look great without pants."

"Oi!"

"No need to throw pillows at me!"

"Sorry. So can you sleep now?"

"Maybe…"

"Take your shirt off."

"…"

"Well, I'm not wearing pants as you pointed out a minute ago. An eye for an eye?"

"Fine."

"You have nice abs."

"Thanks, are we going to bed now?"

"Good. now I'm extra tired."

"Can you do that thing where you put your head on my chest and that thing with your legs?"

"That it Spaceman?"

"Yep."

"G'Night love."

"G'Night Donna."

**Sorry about the short chapter, I hope I can write a longer one in a few days.**

**~Spirit**


	2. The Doctor sings!

**Hey! I really wanted to update last night but I felt kinda sick. :( So anyhoo do any of you guys have any topics for The Doctor and Donna to argue about? 'Cus that would be awesome. **

**I don't own Doctor Who or Late For the Sky which is by Jackson Browne or any Michael Jackson Songs.**

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes! Of course I'm still mad!"

"I said I was sorry and it was an hour ago."

"The things you do while under the influence of caffeine! I swear to God I'm never letting you drink coffee again!"

"Hey, at least it wasn't as bad as the last time-"

"OI, Spaceman! Don't even go there."

"Sorry, sorry, just forget I mentioned it."

"…"

"Well, it could've been worse."

"How? How could it possibly have been worse?"

"I could've picked a Michael Jackson song."

"Oh god! Shut up I don't even want to imagine that that!"

"Hey I wasn't that bad."

"Well, it was an okay song. But I'm still mad at you."

"Why are you mad at me? Why?"

"Because not only were you singing karaoke, but you were singing it at my ex-coworker's Birthday Party!"

"Well, I had fun."

"You completely embarrassed me!"

"Awake again, I can't pretend, That I know I'm alone-"

"Doctor…"

"And close to the end, Of the feeling we've known-"

"Doctor stop it!"

"How long have I been sleeping? How long have I been drifting along through the night?-"

"Honestly Spaceman..?"

"How long have I been running for that morning flight, Through the whispered promises, and the changing light"

"Errgg.."

"Of the bed where we both lie,"

"Late for the sky."

"..!"

"It's better than that piece of crap you sang at the party."

"I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

"Nope."

"Great…"

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Come on, it's bedtime."

"Alright, Allons-y."

"Night Doctor."

"Night Donna."

**I think from now on ever chapter will end with something along the lines of "Night Doctor. "Night Donna." I'm not really sure what song The Doctor sang at the party, probably just pure crap. I don't know probably "Never Gonna Give You Up." or something like that. I'm tired. See 'ya later.**

**~Spirit**


	3. In which both are quite tired

**Hi Guys! Sorry about the late update. I've been really busy lately and I had two big exams this past week. I'm also going on holiday for a few days starting Monday and wont be able to update because I wont be able to access a computer. So if Donna or The Doctor sounds a bit.. err off, I ended up writing it like they were really tired. And to clarify the first person to speak is The Doctor.  
><strong>

**I don't own Doctor who. I do own a potato if anybody cares. Anybody? Nope, didn't think so.**

"Is your ankle feeling better?"

"The pain is down to a dull ache now."

"Does it still hurt to walk?"

"Yeah."

"You sound tired."

"That's because I am, running through a jungle in high heels then tripping and severally injuring an ankle tends do to that to a person."

"Hey, it's not my fault they started chasing us. You're the one who insulated their food."

"I did not!"

"You spat it out."

"I was choking on it."

"They didn't know that."

"I was coughing and grabbing my throat."

"Well..."

"What?"

"Nothing, do you want some tea?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then I'll go get some-"

"Carry me…"

"What?"

"Carry me to the kitchen, Spaceman!"

"Why?"

"I enjoy being carried."

"…"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"..!.."

"Stop giggling."

"Why? This is amazing!"

"Amazing?"

"How many times have you been carried from your bed to the kitchen? I broke my leg when I was a teenage and I never got carried."

"Not that many actually."

"Okay, set me on the table."

"Alright then Donna, here ya' go."

"OW! Dammit! Ankle!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine."

"Sorry."

"I'm okay, it's just the edge of the table was right on the joint…"

"We should just go to bed."

"Yeah. Pick me up again?"

"Fine."

"..!.."

"Why do you make that sound when ever I pick you up?"

"What sound?"

"It's between a giggle and a squeak."

"Ohh.. that."

"Yes, that."

"Okay I'm going to very carefully put you down now. Just tell me if I'm going to hit your ankle on something."

"Got it…. Okay, you're good."

"How about we a have a lazy day tomorrow? Because of your ankle and besides we deserve a break."

"Yeah… Mmm.. It's really late."

"Wow, that's later than I expected too."

"Night Doctor"

"Night Donna."

**So? Did you like it did you hate it? I can't think of anything else to say here so I'm just gonna finish the chapter now**

**~Spirit**


	4. In which neither can sleep

**Hey guys, I'm back from my holiday! I actually got back last night but I was too tired to do anything. I had a great time. I wrote this during my holiday, on my cell phone. On a bus, oh I'm sorry, **_**Coach bus.**_** Okay, well onto the story and Donna speaks first this time.**

**don't own, one of the factors being that the show started 20 years or so before I was born...**

"I can't sleep."

"That's weird, neither can I."

"Why can't either of us sleep?"

"I don't know, if I knew then we'd both be asleep by now."

"Good point."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe we swapped pillows without realizing it?"

"That could be it, let's try it."

"..."

"No, that's worse."

"How is that comfortable?"

"It just is."

"Well, maybe we're not in comfortable positions?"

"That could be it."

"..."

"Well, I like it but it didn't really do anything."

"Thanks and but I think I know what it is."

"What?"

"It could be the mattress, it's old and lumpy."

"Well, now that you mention it... I think the bed in my old room is still set up."

"I guess we could go there, I mean it's ment for one person. We could go on the flo-"

"No, we're using my old bed. Why would you think sleeping on cold metal grating would be better than this? I'd rather have a tight fit than freeze my arse off."

"Fine. Allons-y then."

"Allons-y it is."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's better. Way better."

"First thing tomorrow, we are going to Cardiff and buying a new mattress."

"That's understandable but, why Cardiff?"

"The TARDIS can charge while we're there."

"Ohh..."

"Goodnight Donna"

"Goodnight Doctor."

**Did you guys here that Catherine Tate is gonna be on The Office? SO excited. (And I'm talking about the American version, I don't think the British one is making new episodes.) So... yeah. :D And apparently I get to speak with an English accent in my school's play, this is weird partly because this was decided weeks after rehersal's started. Not an "'Ello Mate" Cockney thing, more posh. Hell, how would I know, I'm an American for TARDIS's sake! Well, anybody got any tips about how not to butcher an English accent?**

**Oh and sorry about publishing this in block format earlier. I was pressed for time.  
><strong>

**~Spirit**


	5. In which toast in thrown

**Okay, I'm back from NaNoWriMo. I failed, Epically. I didn't finish and I didn't get close. And yeah, I feel really bad for not updating before I left but the only thing I could come up with was possibly the worst thing I've ever written. Ever. So, I will be continuing to update this regularly. And instead of being in the usual setting they are in the TV room. **

**And as always, I don't own anything.**

"I made you some toast."

"Thanks Donna."

"What are we watching?"

"Ehhh it was on this channel when it turned it on."

"Aren't you gonna try it? I used the new jam I got at the market."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"Love, I will eat the toast on my own time."

"Fine, so what are we doing tomorrow? Maybe we sh-"

"What is this? Pear jam?"

"What the Hell? The toast is stuck to the screen! I'm the one who's gonna end up cleanin' that up!"

"Because it has pears in it and I really don't like pears!"

"But I didn't know that! You've never said anything."

"That's because I make sure that the kitchen is free of pear products. What flavor is that anyways?"

"Pear ginger. It's my favorite."

"Pears AND Ginger? A combination of the best and worst things ever.."

"I feel so loved. Your such a child sometimes, Spaceman."

"Well, your no Queen of Maturity yourself Earthgirl."

"I know, I know…"

"…"

"…"

"Sorry about getting the toast stuck on the telly."

"It's okay, I'm just surprised it's still there."

"Yeah, that is pretty funny."

"I'm really tired all of a sudden."

"Are you going to go to bed?"

"Nah, I'll stay with you. It's cozier here."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Donna, you awake?"

"…"

"I love you. I'm just not brave enough to tell you when your awake."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You too Doctor."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**So my vision here is that Donna heard the Doctor's speech unconsciously, he fell asleep, she wakes up and responds, then is asleep again. I also have a one-shot that I will be posting with in the hour. (Not Doctor/Donna, sorry.) Okay people, time for me to go.**

**~Spirit  
><strong>


	6. In which the story is ended

**Okay, sorry I was gone for so long. I had a serious case of post NaNoWriMo fail writers block. So here we go last chapter!**

**I don't own Doctor Who. I just don't. Don't be hatin'.**

Donna strolled into the kitchen, done with her shower. She sat down at the table across from the Doctor.

"Soo.. this has been an interesting day…" She blankly stared at him.

"You did great! The rescue plan was genius." He exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I'd never 've thought of that!"

"Yeah, but it was pretty ridiculous." She mumbled.

"Ohh.. Ridiculously brilliant." The Doctor said without thinking, then winced at the cheesieness of it.

"That was.. possibly the worst compliment ever." Donna frowned and poked his shoulder.

"So, we've got a few hours before bed. Telly?" He asked, hoping to change the subject from his unfortunate comment.

"Mmm.. Nah." Donna yawned and leaned back in her chair.

"You wanna get a pet of some kind? Ya know, a rabbit or a-" The Doctor suggested.

"YES!" She shouted, knocking her chair down when she jumped out of it. "Let's go right now!" All traces of tiredness gone, she was jumping up and down like a small child.

"Now?" The Doctor asked, surprised by her reaction to the simple suggesting of getting a pet.

"Yes! What part of 'right now' confuses you?" She ran over to his side of the table, jumping again.

"You're in your pajamas, aren't you gonna change clothes?" He now knew that there was no chance in hell that Donna wouldn't be visiting an Animal Shelter in the next ten minutes.

"I'm gonna wear a coat, obviously!" Donna said, sarcastically. "Now come on, console room!"

"Fine," He responded, she squeaked and ran towards the door. "Just let me get my coat!" The Doctor sighed and walked into the console room, to look for said coat.

His long brown trench coat, that perfectly matched his blue suit, was draped across the jump seat. Donna bounced in, now wearing a parka over her warm looking pajamas.

"I am so excited!" She squealed as he put his coat on. "What kind of pet are we gonna get? You don't have any crazy alien allergies, do you?"

"No, Love, I can assure you I don't have any 'Crazy alien allergies'." He chuckled lightly. _"God, she's adorable when she' s excited." _He flipped switches and hit buttons until the TARDIS made the signature "Woojh" sound.

"Good." Donna stated, pacing around the room towards him.

"We should be there in.." The TARDIS lurched to the side and set both of them tumbling to the ground. "Now." He grumbled.

"Ahh! We're here!" She stumbled up and ran to the door.

"Now, welcome to an average Animal adoption center, circia 2082." He swung open the door, revealing a normal looking lobby with a confused looking woman standing behind a large desk. "And this is the lobby." He looked over at her, smiling when he saw the widening smile on her face.

"Let's go get an animal." She stepped out of the TARDIS, trying her best not to run to the nearest caged animal. The Doctor grasped her hand lovingly as they walked to the first room they saw.

"I think it''s cats in here." His commentary picked up again after they left the lobby. "By now they've developed a breed that reaches maturity while at kitten size and cuteness."

"No way." Her jaw dropped. "That is not.. I need to see that."

"Over here, I think." He gestured to a cage a few feet away. The four kittens mewed and ran over to see their perspective owners. A tuxedo kitten clawed at the bars, a calico pawed at the face of a pure black cat and a grey one with black stripes and orange spots. kitten watched The Doctor and Donna intently.

"They are so cute!" Donna cooed. "Oh my god. That one has a heart shaped spot!" The Calico kitten did have an orange heart spot.

"I'm guessing you want a Tiny-Cat?" He asked giddily.

"Is that what they call the cats that stay tiny are called?" She asked.

"Yep." The Doctor replied absent mindedly. "Do you want to hold one?" He asked. Donna could only nod.

He carefully picked up the pure black cat and gently place it in her hands.

"This is.. it's so tiny!" She whispered.

"The collar says her name is.. Matrix?" The Doctor muttered.

"Can we get a Tiny-Cat?" She asked. How on Earth could he refuse even the most absurd request when she looked at him like that.

"Yes." With one word he knew he'd never regret that decision and what he was about to do. The look of joy and love on her face melted his heart. "Sir? Can I have the papers for the three tiny-cats in the cage and the one she's holding?"

"Yes sir! Just a moment!" The man walked through a door into the back room.

"What.. all four?" She stammered, her jaw dropping even further.

"Yes." He spoke again, picking up the calico from the cage. "What are the names of our new pets?"

"Uhh…" She stared blankly at the label on the cage. "Earl Grey, Matrix, Ginger and Honey Badger." The look on her face seemed to say, 'seriously?'

"Sir, Miss, the papers will be at the front desk. I will take care of the Tiny-Cats while you fill them out." The man from before had returned. They carefully handed the cats to the man and walked to the lobby.

"Hi, congratulations on adopting the Tiny-Cats. Is this your first time taking care of cats?" The woman from behind the desk, who's name tag read "Elteen" asked.

"I 'ave, not sure about him." Donna answered.

"That would be a no." He added.

"Alright, then here's a complementary Tiny-Cat care manual and book let." Elteen said in a chipper manner, ignoring their lack of Cat ownership experience. "You should be able to find most of the essentials on those shelves behind you. I need one of you to sign these." She held out a pen to either of them.

"How 'bout I go find the stuff and you sign the papers?" Donna asked.

"Okay." He replied, raking the pen.

Donna grabbed on of the shopping carts, it never ceased to amaze her what things they still have in the future.

_"Hmm.. litter boxes and bags of litter I'll defiantly need those. And two… no thee bags of food. Lot' s of the little balls with bells in them. Scratching post is a must, I will be in so much trouble if the furnature is damaged at all. Cat beds, gonna need a few of those.." _ Her thoughts tapered off as she located all of the things. She looked back at the Doctor by the desk. It looked like everything was about done. When she saw the man from before come out with a large cardboard box with a handle on top, her heart rate quickened. At last the kittens would be one step close to getting in the TARDIS.

"All right, we're all done here!" The Doctor announced. "Would you like to carry the box?"

"You know it Spaceman." she teased, taking the box of kittens carefully off of the counter. "Are we keeping the names they were given or can we come up with better ones?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't think Earl Grey, Matrix, Ginger and Honey Badger are too bad. We could shorten Honey Badger to Badger. And as a plus the tag on her collar says "Don't care" on the back."

"You're not kidding. Are you?" She asked, happy with the how the night worked out.

"Nope." The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door, walked in and held it open. Donna walked in behind him, closed the door and sat down with her box.

"Hi kitties…" She cooed.

An hour of unpacking and setting up cat things later. The Doctor, Donna and all of their cats were snuggled in bed.

"You know what?" Donna whispered.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I love you."

"That's brilliant. Because I love you too."

**The end. I'm probably gonna write a new story in a different category. Most likely after the new year. I think it's best if I took a break from writing Doctor Who Stories. So I'll see you guys in 2012!**

**~Spiri**


End file.
